


Hearts On Fire Tonight

by KawaiiWarrior93



Category: B.A.P, Block B, Super Junior, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiWarrior93/pseuds/KawaiiWarrior93
Summary: i honestly don't even know. this has taken forever to write and ended with 15 goddamn fucking pages. the title is from all time low's a love like war ft vic fuentes





	Hearts On Fire Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't even know. this has taken forever to write and ended with 15 goddamn fucking pages. the title is from all time low's a love like war ft vic fuentes

 inspired by [this](http://musicalmarch.tumblr.com/post/42228277034/mermaid-in-the-makingg-thesuniswatching)

 

* * *

  

Yoongi wasn’t much of an outdoors person. He tended to prefer the solitude of a dark room or anywhere that didn’t involve a huge crowd of people. The beach however, he found comfort in even with the amount of people there at certain times of the year. His favorite times though, were when the weather was dreary or a little too cold to have really anyone there. He’d always found comfort in the crashing of waves, the salty smell of the water, the pleasure in his barefeet walking along the sand. Generally his best photos were of the ocean and beach. The calm and chaos that were always so much more breathtaking with the sky and sea as backdrops.

 

It was one day at the beach over the summer that he’d found a muse of sorts. It was a rainy day so there was almost no one there despite it being the middle of the summer. He was walking along the edge of the water barefoot, watching Holly play along ahead of him. Every now and then Holly ran off to be petted by a stranger before bounding back towards Yoongi and playing by his side. Every now and then Yoongi stops to take photos but generally just lets his camera hang from the strap around his neck and takes in the calming atmosphere of the rainy day. He looks ahead at Holly who runs off to be petted by a stranger again and finds himself stopped short. Further along in front of him is a tall, slight, and beautiful guy standing, staring out into the abyss of the ocean. Yoongi grabs his camera and snaps a photo and is shocked by the beauty of it as he looks it over. Carefully he lifts his camera up and snaps a couple more photos before he’s startled by Holly’s barking at his feet. He smiles before leaving with Holly satisfied with his photos for the day. After that Yoongi finds himself noticing the stranger more and more often at the beach over the rest of the summer. By the time summer is over and school is just about starting he’s taken enough photos of the stranger to be considered creepy.

 

`

Yoongi is just about passed out on his desk waiting for class to start. He’s jostled awake when someone sits down next to him but doesn’t bother looking as he already knows who it is.

 

“No hello? I’m offended.”

 

“Offended my ass, Wonshik.” Yoongi says hoping to go to sleep.

 

“You should really stop sleeping in class.” Namjoon says taking the seat on the other side of Yoongi.

 

“It hasn’t even started yet.” Yoongi says slowly sitting up knowing it’s useless now with Clumsy 1 and 2 next to him.

 

“So what? Besides I heard that the ta for class is good looking. You might be inspired by his beauty.” Namjoon says wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Why am I friends with you idiots?” Yoongi wonders aloud.

Wonshik and Namjoon fake offense as the class starts going quiet as the professor walks in. Yoongi isn't paying any attention to the ta that walks in behind but can hear everyone around him talking with excitement dripping from their voices. However, when he looks up after the professor has started talking does he realise who the ta is.

 

“Fuck.” Yoongi says out loud and procedes to be horrified when everyone turns to him, including the ta.

 

“Min Yoongi is there a problem?” the professor asks with an arched eyebrow.

 

“No sorry sir.” Yoongi mumbles before shrinking in on himself as the professor goes back to talking and the ta stares at him a bit longer.

 

Wonshik and Namjoon give him confused looks before paying attention to what is happening. They’ll get an answer after class as they’ll corner Yoongi because clearly something is going on that Yoongi hasn’t told them. However, after class they don’t get the chance as Yoongi gathers his stuff and literally bolts out of the room causing quite a few people to stare knowing that Min Yoongi is not one for running, of any kind.

 

“What just happened?” Namjoon asks Wonshik as they stare at the back of their friend disappear.

 

“I have no clue. But I have a feeling it involves the ta because he looked kind of mortified when he saw the ta.” Wonshik says as the two start walking out in pursuit of their friend.

 

The ta being near them as he himself was heading out just raised an eyebrow listening to their conversation. He didn’t know this Min Yoongi that had interrupted the start of class but now was curious to know him.

 

“Min Yoongi, huh.” he said as he walked out of the classroom.

 

`

Around lunch time, Wonshik and Namjoon finally find Yoongi, in his studio in the photography department.

 

“Oh my god!” Namjoon says.

 

“He’s the muse you were talking about!” Wonshik exclaims.

 

Yoongi stands frozen staring at his friends as they look at some of the photos hung up seeing their writing comp ta in most of them. Yoongi doesn’t make eye contact with his friends, instead stares at the ground while blushing furiously. Namjoon and Wonshik look at the photos one more time before enveloping Yoongi in a hug. They don’t say a word but each grab Yoongi’s arms and take him out of the room thoroughly determined. They don’t stop until they’re in one of the cafeterias standing before Seokjin and Jaewhan who look up with raised eyebrows.

 

“So what brings you three to our humble table?” Jaewhan asks with glittering intrigue in his eyes.

 

“The ta for writing comp., do you know who he is?” Wonshik asks.

 

“Ooh right to the point. I like this. Is he tall, kind of slight build, and real beautiful?” Seokjin asks with twinkling eyes.

 

Yoongi just gulps, an action that doesn’t go unnoticed by Jaewhan and Seokjin. The two boys share a gleeful look before turning their attention directly onto Yoongi.

 

“Jung Taekwoon. Senior majoring in music. That is the object of your affection.” Jaewhan and Seokjin say as if they’re the creepy twins from The Shining.

 

“Um...thank you?” Yoongi phrases not really sure if even likes the information he receives or not.

 

~

Yoongi decides he hates the information he received. Everytime he looks at his photos the name ‘Jung Taekwoon’ runs through his head. He avoids anything and everything that involves the ta at all costs. He evades his friends attempts to do something about his affection for someone that looks in their direction more often than not. Of course Yoongi doesn’t know that said person looks in their direction more than in the direction of the the other students which hasn’t gone unnoticed by Namjoon and Wonshik.

 

“Okay so what do you guys all have on Jung Taekwoon entirely?” Wonshik says without preamble dropping down with Namjoon at Seokjin and Jaewhan’s table.

 

“Ooh. I like where this is going. Why do you want to know?” Seokjin says teasing.

 

“You know exactly why. Cut the bullshit.” Namjoon says annoyed.

 

“Yes for Yoongi. But as Yoongi has obviously been avoiding anything and everything that involves your ta, there has to be a reason you two are so willing to come to us asking.” Jaewhan states.

 

“Alright fine. We’ve noticed the ta looking in our direction. It’s far too often than when he looks around at others. Plus we’ve managed to figure out that he’s looking at Yoongi and not either of us.” Wonshik retorts getting right to it.

 

“Ooh. This is getting intriguing. I’m liking this quite a lot. Aren’t you Jaewhan?” Seokjin delivers with far too much sparkle for Namjoon and Wonshik’s liking.

 

“Indeed I am. So do you want the entirety now or do you want reports as needed?” Jaewhan all but drawls, smiling too largely for the pairs liking again.

 

Namjoon and Wonshik look at each briefly before turning to the duo in front of them, “Everything, now.”

 

On his way out of the cafeteria Hakyeon raises an eyebrow and wonders what exactly is going on with this Min Yoongi his best friend has mentioned in brief passing. With a smirk on his face he heads to his next class planning how exactly to corner Taekwoon at their weekly Friday meals.

`

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were sitting down eating while watching some disney movies on Friday. Sitting with the duo were two of their friends, Yongguk and Heechul. Hakyeon had waited until a decent amount of time had passed before deciding to subtly bring up the subject of his curiosity, Min Yoongi.

 

“So how's being a ta going?” Hakyeon asks Taekwoon.

 

“You mean has he murdered anyone with his good lucks and piercing stare yet?” Heechul interjects laughing.

 

“Why am I friends with you again?” Taekwoon asks with a raised eyebrow unimpressed.

 

“Pretty sure it’s too late for that. We’ve been friends with these drama kings for too long.” Yongguk says smiling.

 

“HEY! WE ARE NOT DRAMA KINGS! I’M OFFENDED!” Hakyeon and Heechul exclaim causing Taekwoon and Yongguk to snort.

 

“It’s going alright. No I haven’t murdered anyone yet.” Taekwoon says popping a piece of chicken into his mouth while rolling his eyes at Heechul.

 

“What about that student you mentioned? What was his name?” Hakyeon asks offhandedly.

 

Taekwoon just looks at Hakyeon with a raised eyebrow confused and not knowing where this conversation is going.

 

“Min Yoongi. That was his name. What about him?” Hakyeon asks.

 

“You’ve got Yoongi in your class? How’s he doing? I haven’t seen him in awhile.” Yongguk says not realising that three pair of eyes are on him.

 

“You know Yoongi?” Taekwoon asks surprised.

“Yeah. I underground rap with him and his two best friends, Namjoon and Wonshik.” Yongguk says shrugging not realising the cogs turning in both Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s heads.

 

“Are we going to continue this very fascinating topic or go back to the beauty of disney?” Heechul asks observing the other three rather intently.

 

A couple hours later and Hakyeon and Heechul are the only two left barely awake lying on the floor while one of the princess movies plays in the background.

 

“So what are you up to?” Heechul asks trying to figure out if he’s staring at Snow White or Sleeping Beauty on the screen.

 

Hakyeon makes a groan in response having no idea what Heechul is getting at. He turns back to Cinderella or Rapunzel on the screen talking to a small animal. A few minutes go by and he suspects Heechul fell asleep but is jolted but the next question.

 

“Is there something going on between Taekwoon and that Min Yoongi kid that Yongguk knows? Or is it a matter of you wanting something to happen?” Heechul says even more confused by the screen trying to figure out if he’s watching Ariel or Merida by the sudden appearance of red hair.

 

“I….I’m not really sure. That’s what I was hoping to find out. I heard his best friends the other day ask Seokjin and Jaewhan about Taekwoon when I was leaving the cafeteria. From what I heard this Yoongi kid is avoiding everything to do with Taekwoon. Also Taekwoon is apparently looking in the direction of the three often enough in class that at least the two noticed and noticed it’s directed toward Yoongi and not either of them.” Hakyeon says sleepily turning to face Heechul.

 

“Ooh I like this. Count me in.” Heechul says smiling at Hakyeon.

 

“Good. Now what disney movie are we watching? I could’ve swore I was watching either Mulan or Tiana a minute ago.” Hakyeon says trying to focus but failing as his eyes refuse to stay open.

 

“I don’t know anymore. I’ve gone through too many in my head to figure out which one exactly.” Heechul slurs before passing out.

 

Twenty minutes later Yongguk wakes up to use the bathroom to find that Robin Hood is in Prince John’s chambers getting the gold. He shuts it off when he comes back and passes back out on the couch with Taekwoon.

`

Nothing was going correctly, at all. Everything was going to complete shit and all Yoongi could do was lie on the floor of his shared dorm room with Youngjae.

 

“Why is this a problem again?” Youngjae asks not even taking his eyes off his laptop as he finishes typing out a report due the following week.

Yoongi’s only response is to groan into the floor of their room which hasn’t been vacuumed in a month, probably because they’ve both been really busy with finals coming up in two weeks before Christmas break.

 

Youngjae sighs, saves his report, closes his laptop, and spins around in his chair to face his pathetic roommate, “Listen there is nothing wrong with Yongguk inviting a couple of his friends to your show. Yes one of them is your writing comp ta who you have a ridiculous crush on but so what. You don’t have to talk to him at all or really interact anyway; you’ve been doing that almost all semester anyway. I’d say if you did have to interact to drink but we both know that would end horribly and I’d be forced to babysit you and a bucket of ice cream as you bar your best friends from witnessing any further embarrassment from you, again.”

 

Yoongi finally rolls over and shows his disgust at the floor before facing Youngjae. Sometimes he wonders why Youngjae agreed to room with him again after how their first year together went, even if they did end up becoming friends. He sighs, “Thanks. Once again you’ve been more help than Clumsy 1 and 2 have ever been. Plus I’m not sure how much longer I could’ve stayed in that position as the floor is disgusting.”

 

“No problem. It hasn’t been cleaned in around a month as we’ve been busy with finals coming up so. And if it makes you feel anybody I’ll come to your show tonight as well; could probably even convince Hongbin to come along as well.”

 

Yoongi sits on the floor smiling at Youngjae and Youngjae returns the smile before getting Yoongi off his butt and dressed for the show later.

`

Yoongi stands on stage sweaty and allover gross. But he’s smiling as he clings onto Yongguk, Namjoon, and Wonshik one more time before they go backstage. He notices Youngjae and Hongbin in the crowd and is grateful once more for his friends. He knows Taekwoon is there but doesn’t let it get to him or ruin or even agitate his high from the performance. The four boys bow before they all scramble backstage letting the stage open for the next acts.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.” Wonshik says discarding his sweat stained shirt and hoodie.

 

“And to think the three of you were initially apprehensive to do it.” Yongguk chuckles as he sheds his sweat stained clothes for clean ones.

 

“That’s because this is a lot bigger than what we were used to back home. I mean it’s still underground, but it’s so much more compared to what we did before.” Namjoon says pulling on his clean hoodie.

 

“But you believed in us and knew what we were capable of doing. So it’s thanks to you that we’re doing this now with you.” Yoongi says smiling at Yongguk fondly.

“Come here.” Yongguk says enveloping the three boys in a hug before they make their way to the floor to enjoy the rest of the night.

`

“Why is Taekwoon staring intently in our direction?” Hongbin asks as he sees said guy watching the three with some intensity.

 

“He’s staring because of Yoongi. He’s the ta for his writing comp class and the crush of Yoongi.” Youngjae says as he downs the rest of his drink.

 

“Youngjae!” Yoongi shouts pouting.

 

“Aren’t you a cute little thing?” Youngjae teases to the amusement of Hongbin and the annoyance of a certain writing comp ta.

 

“I’m going to find Yongguk. You’re annoying.” Yoongi says turning around and leaving to find said man.

 

“This is going to be fun.” Youngjae says as he sees Taekwoon’s eyes follow Yoongi through the club.

 

`

Yoongi wakes up disgruntled and disoriented. He slowly blinks his eyes open until everything is in focus. Once his eyes have adjusted enough, he discovers he’s staring at Tigger. He brings his arm up to drag his hand across his face before moving onto his back to look at the ceiling. He blindly grabs Tigger and holds him up above his body so he’s staring up at him. He doesn’t remember a whole lot from the previous night except that Yongguk had dragged him back to his shared apartment because Youngjae had to deal with Hongbin. He’s not sure what happened to Namjoon or Wonshik but he’ll worry about that later. He briefly turns his head to the clock next to the bed to see that it says 10 am and a glass of water and some aspirin next to it. He knows he’s not hungover and that Yongguk must’ve remembered that sometimes the adrenaline from the shows will give him a headache and feel like shit the next day. He carefully sits up with Tigger in his lap and takes the water and aspirin. He sits there for a couple minutes before getting up and heading out to find Yongguk.

 

“You’re up. Want some breakfast?” Yongguk asks from the stove where he’s helping Hakyeon make pancakes.

 

“Yes please.” Yoongi responds while taking a tentative sit on a chair at the counter.

 

“We haven’t been properly introduced, I’m Hakyeon.” Hakyeon responds turning around and offering his hand to Yoongi.

 

“I’m Yoongi. Nice to meet you.” Yoongi mumbles shyly.

 

“Cute.”Hakyeon says before turning back so Yongguk doesn’t fuck up the pancakes.

 

Yongguk chuckles when he turns to see that Yoongi has flushed red at the compliment. He complains when a second later he’s hit with a spatula from Hakyeon. Yoongi eventually sits back and watches the banter back and forth while the two continue making pancakes. The serene atmosphere is eventually broken by a body stumbling into the kitchen and plopping down in a sit next to Yoongi.

 

“Is he dead?” Yoongi eventually asks after poking the guy who makes no movement after laying his head on his folded arms.

 

“Don’t mind Heechul. Unfortunately he’s not dead, just stupid.” Hakyeon says he finishes putting the last pancake on the platter.

 

“Excuse you. I’m not stupid. Merely hungover that’s all. We haven’t been introduced. I’m Kim Heechul. Best friend to those two idiots over there.” Heechul says smiling while offering his hand.

 

“I’m Min Yoongi. I’ve known Yongguk since I moved to the city.” Yoongi replies confused.

 

“Ooh you’re Min Yoongi.” Heechul states, “Well then, ow. The fuck was that for?” Heechul says turning to try and fail to glare at Hakyeon who hit him over the head.

 

“Don’t scare the poor kid. You’re the reason Yongguk never brings his children over.” Hakyeon says placing the platter of pancakes on the table.

 

“They’re not my children Hakyeon. I don’t adopt anybody, no matter what you say otherwise. Ignore both of them. Honestly I am not sure how me and Taekwoon became friends with these two.” Yongguk says sitting next to Yoongi.

 

“Rude!” Hakyeon and Heechul shout.

 

“Will you two shut up? Me and Yongguk should’ve just moved into together and let you two fend for yourselves.” Taekwoon says walking into the kitchen and sitting at the end of the counter.

 

Heechul and Hakyeon both stare at Taekwoon annoyed before helping themselves to some food. Yongguk grabs his own plate while Yoongi tries to not freak out at the appearance of Taekwoon.

 

“Here you go Yoongi.” Hakyeon says handing Yoongi a plate of pancakes.

 

“Oh thank you.” Yoongi mumbles taking the offered plate.

 

Taekwoon’s head snaps up at the name and looks to see Min Yoongi sitting between Heechul and Yongguk. He notes how small the other looks despite the fact he’s roughly the same size as Heechul. He notices that just like in class, Yoongi seems to be ignoring his existence which strikes a nerve in him. He doesn’t understand why and it’s been bothering him the entire semester. There’s only two more weeks until he won’t see him in class anymore as he’s only a ta for the first advanced level of writing composition. Next semester he’s a ta for music composition but he has no idea what major Yoongi is. He breaks from his inner thoughts when he hears Hakyeon ask him his major.

 

“I’m actually a double major, photography and music production.” Yoongi shyly says.

 

“Ooh. That must be really difficult considering you also underground rap with Yongguk.” Hakyeon replies.

 

“Kind of. I’ve gotten used to balancing it so it’s not too bad. They’re both things I’m really passionate about so I enjoy them.” Yoongi mumbles while smiling into his almost empty plate of pancakes.

 

“Look at you. So cute. Yongguk you definitely need to bring him over more.” Heechul says smiling widely.

 

“Not if you scare him off. We should probably head out though and find Namjoon and Wonshik. Last I saw they were with Seokjin, Jaewhan, Himchan, and Jaehyo. That is not a good combination at all. I’ll give you some of my clothes to borrow so you can change after showering.” Yongguk says putting his plate in the sink.

 

“He can borrow some of my clothes. We look about the same height and build. He’ll probably drown in your clothes.” Heechul says getting up.

 

“I don’t mind. It’s never bothered me before.” Yoongi says getting up with his plate.

 

“It’s no problem.” Heechul says heading to his room for clothes.

 

“Go take a shower. We’ll clean up here. You’re the guest.” Hakyeon says grabbing Yoongi’s plate along with his his own.

 

“Come on.” Yongguk says guiding Yoongi upstairs.

 

“You should really stop staring you know.” Hakyeon says snapping Taekwoon out of his daze.

Taekwoon says nothing as he grabs a plate for himself and starts eating before Hakyeon removes the food from the counter. Hakyeon just smiles knowingly while he starts cleaning up.

`

Over the next two weeks before finals Taekwoon periodically sees Yoongi over along with his best friends hanging out with Yongguk. Hakyeon and Heechul seem to have taken to Namjoon and Wonshik much like they had with Yoongi. They still refer to the three as Yongguk’s children despite protests from all four of them on that. He hasn’t been at the apartment much as he’s been busy with his own work for his classes plus being a ta. He has noticed though, the intense stares from Namjoon and Wonshik when they’ve seen him and no one paid attention to the three. He always stares back with a raised eyebrow confused.

`

Finals are done and over with. Christmas has come and passed. New Year’s Eve was spent with friends drunk in the twinkling lights that welcomed the new year. Yoongi still had another week before school started up again. It was rather chilly night as he walked along the beach taking photos here and there. Holly wasn’t with him as he’d been a bit busy so he’d stayed with his parents instead of coming back for awhile. Yoongi couldn’t wait for the summer when him, Namjoon, and Wonshik would all get an apartment and Holly could live permanently with him again. There was quite literally almost no one here. A very few stray people walking along, especially considering it was getting close to 10 pm as well. Yoongi was on his way back to his dorm room when he notices someone in the distance. He can’t fully see the person but something about them seems familiar. Yoongi feels himself instinctively raise his camera and take a photo. He looks down and is amazed at what he sees. The backdrop of the night sky with tiny little dots of stars just barely visible, the calm manner of the sea, and the light dusting of snow overtop the sand. As he continues walking he takes photos before he actually stops to frame a shot that he can picture but isn’t sure how it’ll turn out on camera. He snaps a couple of photos hoping that one of them will have worked perfectly before he leaves the beach to go back to the warmth of his dorm room.

 

Taekwoon stands staring out at the calm, dark ocean. It’s a rather cold night but he’s become numb to it after walking and standing along the shore for almost three hours. In a week he’ll no longer see Yoongi as frequently as he used to. While he’ll still be around because of Yongguk, Taekwoon himself will be really busy as he’s got to prepare for going for his graduate degree. The thought of that bothers him a lot. Over the course of the break he’s come to realise that he likes Yoongi more than he wants to admit. When he’d come to the realization over break, his sisters had proceeded to laugh at him for his apparent stupidity for not figuring it out sooner when they’d figured it out after he’d mentioned a Min Yoongi a few too many times. He sighs as he looks out at the sea and the very few people that are as stupid as him to be at the beach in winter at almost 10 pm. He sees a figure that he thinks is taking photos every now and then that he wonders if it’s the boy he’d seen over the summer doing the same thing and felt a pull towards but never managed to really get a good look at his face. He doesn’t think much more of it as he looks back out to the inky black ocean drowning in his thoughts of Yoongi. He sighs ten minutes later figuring he should head back to the warmth of his shared apartment and hopes that Hakyeon is not awake to nag at him for being out this late and no less at the beach in winter.

`

It’s a rare Saturday where Taekwoon, Yongguk, Hakyeon, and Heechul don’t have to work or any work to do either because it’s finished or the due date is far enough away that it can wait a bit. The front window is barely opened two inches to let in the slight spring breeze of mid-April that’s surprisingly not chilly. They’re all sat around watching adventure movies lounged on the couch and floor in their living room. The quiet, relaxing feeling is interrupted by a series of rapid knocks at the front door. The four boys look at each confused before Yongguk slowly gets up padding over to the front door. He’s confused even more when he opens it to find a rather frustrated Youngjae staring back at him. He’d been over a couple of times with a kid named Hongbin alongside Yoongi.

 

“You need to do something. I am sick of taking care of him. I am going to lose all of my hair because of him. Tell him to get off his fucking ass and man up. If I have to spend another weekend consoling his fucking woes with a bucket of ice cream while barring Namjoon and Wonshik from the dorm, I’m gonna murder someone.” Youngjae spits out with his arms waving around getting his point across.

 

“What? What woes would Yoongi have?” Yongguk asks confused.

 

“Seriously? God you’re as stupid as the other one.” Youngjae says rolling his eyes after glaring at Yongguk.

 

“Is Yoongi alright? Is it serious?” Hakyeon asks as him and Heechul come to the door leaving Taekwoon sitting on the couch.

 

Youngjae doesn’t answer but snorts instead. He notices that there are only three people at the door and he knows that four people live here. He peers around to see Taekwoon sitting on the couch trying to not actively involve himself in the conversation at the door. HIs eyes narrow taking in Taekwoon who happens to glance over and find himself under the immense stare of one Yoo Youngjae.

 

“You. You take care of this. This is your fault.” Youngjae says glaring at Taekwoon before turning around and walking away from the apartment.

 

Yongguk, Hakyeon, and Heechul all look at each other before glancing between Youngjae’s retreating back and Taekwoon’s confused stare. The four boys sit in silence for some time before anyone voices anything.

 

“How is it my fault?” Taekwoon asks so confused.

 

Hakyeon and Heechul collectively groan as they seem to be the only two who even remotely understand what’s going on. They know Yongguk can be dense sometimes, if he still hasn’t figured out that Hakyeon likes him is anything to go by. But Yoongi’s crush on Taekwoon, they’re surprised went right past him.

 

“Are you going or not?” Heechul finally asks turning to face Taekwoon.

 

“I still don’t understand how it’s my fault. How would I even find him? Youngjae didn’t say where he could be before leaving.” Taekwoon replies standing up.

 

~

 

Yoongi eventually finds himself barred from his own dorm room. He’s been moping too much for Youngjae’s sanity that he’s been forced to stay at Namjoon and Wonshik’s until the semester is over or he can confront Taekwoon. Seeing as how the latter is highly unlikely to happen he’s stuck with his best friends causing him to rethink wanting to move in with them after the semester is over. Luckily Yoongi has been at their dorm very seldom as he’s finishing up his photography final which is an exhibit of some of his best photos alongside everyone else is the class. He’s been working so much that he hasn’t spent anytime with anyone so when it’s a couple of days before the exhibit he’s surprised to find out that all of his friends are going to be there.

 

“I haven’t said anything to you guys about it though.” Yoongi mumbles confused around a mouthful of ramen.

 

“That’s because you’ve been holed up in your dark room when not in classes. We’ve seen the advertisement around for it. Plus that Jaehyo that hangs out with Seokjin and Jaewhan mentioned when he saw us the other day since he’s in your class.” Hongbin says shoveling ramen in his mouth.

 

“God you’re all gross. I’m waiting for you to all drop dead from choking.” Youngjae mutters staring in disgust as the other four cram ramen in their mouths as if they haven’t eaten in forever.

 

Yoongi, Namjoon, Wonshik, and Hongbin all smile at Youngjae before swallowing their food showing even bigger smiles. Youngjae just rolls his eyes as the five of them enjoy their celebratory dinner now that finals are all done. All that’s left is Yoongi’s exhibition which if what they’ve heard is correct, Yongguk is bringing not only Hakyeon and Heechul with but Taekwoon as well.  Maybe finally, the two lovebirds can get together instead of ignoring each other out of stupidity.

 

`

Yoongi paces nervously in the back area where all of the students whose photos are on exhibit are before heading out. Jaehyo watches amused as Yoongi goes back and forth before stopping, muttering to himself, and then resuming his pacing.

 

“If you don’t stop pacing I will kill you.” Sanghyuk, an annoyingly tall and energetic first year says.

 

“Sorry.” Yoongi mutters before standing next to Jaehyo and then proceeds to fidget.

 

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes completely done before talking with Jongup and a couple of other kids in their class.

 

“I don’t see what you’re so worried about. It’s not like Taekwoon will reject you when he sees some of the photos.” Jaehyo says offhandedly.

 

“W-what? What….how?” Yoongi asks taken aback.

 

“Did you forget? I’m best friends with Seokjin and Jaewhan.” Jaehyo states smiling a little too sweetly for Yoongi’s comfort.

 

Yoongi slowly makes his way away from Jaehyo, now remembering and understanding why those three are friends along with Himchan. They can all be rather creepy when they want to be and it sends a shiver down Yoongi’s spine as he tries to breath. Their teacher calls for their attention saying that the doors are slowly opening for the exhibit so it’s time to officially open the exhibit and enjoy the night. Yoongi breathes once more before he heads out with the others to start the ceremony.

 

`

Taekwoon wonders in about twenty minutes after the ceremony was done with. He had a mishap at work and got off a little later than he would’ve liked. He’d agree to come when Yongguk had asked all of them at the beginning of the week and proceeded to be confused by the looks Hakyeon and Heechul threw his way up until this morning when he left for work. He didn’t think he’d understand knowing they wouldn’t tell him until he comes across some photos by a particular student. His mind doesn’t fully process what he’s looking at until he tears his eyes away from some of the photos to the nameplate stating which students work this is. Min Yoongi. The nameplate says Min Yoongi and Taekwoon’s brain seems to be short circuiting. There are photos from the summer that have him in them. Then there is a series of three photos from that night back in January when he was at the beach at about 10 pm. The sky is inky black matching the sea except for the tiny pinprick dots of star you can just make out and the shining moon which illuminates a lone figure staring out at sea. It’s a side profile from a distance but Taekwoon knows that it’s him in the photo. The guy he’d seen over the summer that he’d felt a pull towards, whose face he’d never managed to see hidden behind a camera or looking down at his dog, the guy that cold January night that made of him think of the guy from the summer. It was Min Yoongi. The kid who looked absolutely mortified when he’d first seen him that first day of writing comp., and then proceeded to ignore him the rest of the semester and the majority of the time they were both in the same room. It all made sense now. Yoongi must’ve realised who he was when he saw his face while Taekwoon never got to know the face of the photographer.

 

“As embarrassing as this is, the photos with you in are some of my favorites.” Yoongi says after a minute of quietly standing next to Taekwoon as he takes in the photos on the wall.

 

Taekwoon doesn’t say anything but turns to Yoongi shocked. He didn’t even know Yoongi had appeared next to him at all. He sees that Yoongi is dressed up much like the other students and has a flushed face which he’s assuming is because of him. He never knew how much he liked the sound of Yoongi’s voice until he heard it directed at him for once. He continues to stare at Yoongi who doesn’t do much but fidget under the stare.

 

“You’re the guy from the summer. I’d see you taking photos but never saw your face. I felt a pull towards you but you’d be gone by the time I finally would go looking for you. I was confused and intrigued that first day of class when you looked so mortified. I found myself further fascinated with you over the semester. I never understood what I did that you ended up ignoring my existence, and that became further confusion once you started hanging out at our house since you’re friends with Yongguk. I saw you that night in January, you were too far away but you made me think of the guy from the summer, which turns out to be you. Over Christmas break when I went back home I realized I liked you more than I wanted to admit to myself. My sisters laughed at my apparent stupidity. Hakyeon and Heechul have been giving me these looks for months, especially after the first time you were at our apartment and when Youngjae showed up back in April telling me it was my fault and to do something about you, I think I finally understand why. Our crush is mutual.” Taekwoon says in what seems one breath before turning to look at Yoongi beside him.

 

Yoongi just stares at Taekwoon shocked. When he’d first seen him last summer, he never even thought of the possibility of him noticing him taking at all. It turns out he had and felt some pull towards Yoongi. He noticed him on the beach back in January and it turns out had realized he had a crush on Yoongi just like Yoongi had a crush on Taekwoon. He doesn’t really know what to say so he doesn’t say anything as he continues to stare at Taekwoon who hasn’t broken eye contact with him at all.

 

“Well it seems those two finally have gotten their shit together.” Himchan says as he, Jaehyo, Seokjin, and Jaewhan watch the pair with interest.

 

“It looks like we’ll have to find amusement in a different pair to matchmake now.” Jaehwan says.

 

“Finally. I thought I was going to have to murder somebody.” Youngjae says watching Taekwoon and Yoongi.

 

Namjoon, Wonshik, Hongbin, Yongguk, Hakyeon, and Heechul all snort at Youngjae but can’t help agreeing as they watch the duo in front of them who still seem a bit awkward.

 

“I”m confused on how I never noticed any of this though.” Yongguk states a bit confused.

 

“I’m not. You haven’t realised Hakyeon has had a crush on you for two years.” Heechul replies taking a drink of his sprinkling juice.

 

The group proceeds to turn to Yongguk and Hakyeon surprised. Hakyeon glares daggers at Heechul who seems completely unaffected. Yongguk looks at Hakyeon with wide eyes. Hakyeon eventually deflates and turns to Yongguk while rubbing his neck nervously.

 

“I knew you didn’t know about Yoongi if you hadn’t managed to figure out I’ve had a crush on you for the past two years.” Hakyeon mentions.

 

“Especially since he was rather painfully obvious. Even Taekwoon was able to figure it out and he wasn’t even always home.” Heechul states.

 

“It’s fine. If you’ve never figured out been crushing on you as well these past two years then I guess we’re both idiots.” Yongguk reveals while showing off that gummy smile that Hakyeon fell in love with.

 

Heechul proceeds to spit his drink out and stare at Yongguk flabbergasted. Namjoon and Wonshik stare shocked not even having known that Yongguk was crushing on anybody the past two years but realise it makes sense with some of his songs he’s written. Youngjae and Hongbin stare at each other realising that they seem to be the only ones who seemed to have caught on to the mutual crush after having knowing the two the least amount of time.

 

Taekwoon and Yoongi are still in their own little world. They don’t take notice of their friends feet from them who seem to have had a revelation of their own or of the group off to the left of them that had invested a little too much interest in their mutual pining. They don’t hear the din of anyone else but their mingled breathing. Neither are sure who moves first but their hands find one another and clasp together. The shyly smile at one another before wandering off to look at the rest of the exhibit.

 

“Ah look at them. So cute.” Seokjin says as the duo walks past.

 

“If you two start aggressively making out, I fucking swear I will murder you!” Youngjae declares as Yongguk and Hakyeon are inches from kissing.

 

The two start blushing and move away from each other but still hold hands. Youngjae rolls his eyes before dragging Hongbin away and muttering about morons in love all around him.

 

`

Taekwoon and Yoongi find themselves at the beach under a crystal clear sky. They aren’t saying anything as they hold hands while walking barefoot down the shoreline. They don’t need to say anything as they let the calm sea and breathtaking night say everything for them.

 

They made wishes on their sorry little hearts that have now ignited their bones, causing their hearts to be on fire and the war to be over.

 


End file.
